starshiptroopersrpfandomcom-20200214-history
112th Warriors
112th 'Hudson's Hercules' Mobile Infantry Battalion The 112th 'Hercules' Mobile Infantry Battalion is compromised of a large percentage of individuals recalled from the 77th 'Fruits' Mobile Infantry Battalion after the battalion's disbandment. The 112th is nearing completion in its development cycle, with the squads being finalized and filled. Roster '112th Mobile Infantry Battalion - Hudson's Hercules' *'Col. 'John Hudson (CO/WT) *'Maj. '''James Burvelle (XO) 'Commissioned Officers (Command Staff) *'Cpt. 'Jack Furie *'Lt. '''Joshua White 'Non-Comissioned Officers *'SSgt.' Raul Fraga *'Sgt. 'Davio Rodriguez *'Cpl.' Emile Brown *'Cpl.' Heather Myers *'Cpl.' Ryan Olsson 'Enlisted' *'Pfc.' Rhombus Horrigan *'Pfc.' Monrek Josh *'Pfc.' Nicolas Kurske *'Pfc.' Leoa Wakatazu *'Pvt.' Jason Almese *'Pvt.' Ethan Feldon *'Pvt.' Dan Caliber *'Pvt. '''Desmond Caseph *'Pvt.' Harry Chris *'Pvt. Brandon Crowley *'''Pvt. Michael Davidson *'Pvt.' Autumn Desdipol *'Pvt.' Fred Etar *'Pvt. '''Sally Ferguson *'Pvt.' Jacob Hathorn *'Pvt.' John Henderson *'Pvt.' Asya Isanov *'Pvt.' Laura Jaewon-Han *'Pvt.' Rebecca Jennings *'Pvt. Kieron Khilji *'''Pvt. Austin Lavender *'Pvt.' Timothy Lorias *'Pvt.' James Maltz *'Pvt.' Isabella Maverick *'Pvt. '''Ellis McKinney *'Pvt.' Niklas Persson *'Pvt.' Keith Randling *'Pvt.' Elaine Rodgers *'Pvt.' Robert Trigg *'Pvt.' Frank Underwood *'Pvt.' Abbygail Vitison *'Pvt.' John Wallace *'Pvt.' Max Wright 'Specializations' '''Engineers' *'Spc.' Sam Holdridge Marauders *'Cpt. 'Nyu 'Blackhands' Sasogawa Medical Personnel *'Dr. 'Sevda Iseltov *'Cpl. '''Ryan Olsson *'Spc. Alasdair Bevan-Margetts *'''Pfc. Rhombus Horrigan *'Pfc.' Nicolas Kurske *'Pvt.' Asya Isanov *'Pvt.' Capiru Jones *'Rct.' Simon Bratcher Victims of War *'Cpl.' Gaufrid Henike - December 28th, 2287 - Death by exposure to space vacuum *'LCpl.' Isak Tamin - January 31st, 2288 - Death by Warrior Bug, posthumous promotion *'Pvt.' Alliyah Wittman - February 22nd, 2288 - Death by Skinnie Sniper *'Sgt.' James Shawl - February 22nd, 2288 - Death by Skinnie Starnaut *'Pvt.' Jeremiah Bufo - February 23rd, 2288 - Death by Control Bug *'Pvt.' Tyrone Jones - March 13th, 2288 - Death by artillery barrage *'Pvt.' Hristofor Ivo - March 13th, 2288 - Cause of death unknown *'Pvt.' Jayne Reynolds - March 13th, 2288 - Death by artillery barrage *'Pvt.' Joe Cook - March 13th, 2288 - Death by extensive wounds *'SSgt.' Juan Ramirez - March 13th, 2288 - Death by concussion grenade *'Pvt.' Samantha Dickinson - March 14th, 2288 - Death by Warrior Bug *'Pvt.' Willy Nielson - March 16th, 2288 - Death by Hopper Bug *'Spc.' Melker Richerston - March 16th, 2288 - Death by article six *'MSgt. '''Eugene Acrae - March 19th, 2288 - Death by Skinnie Sniper *'Pvt.' Neil O'Barclay - March 20th, 2288 - Death by friendly fire *'Sgt. Jacob Ramirez - March 23rd, 2288 - Death by article six *'''Pfc. Joe Viera - March 30th, 2288 - Death by Skinnie orbital bombardment *'Pvt.' Jessica Linux - April 8th, 2288 - Death by explosion *'Pvt.' Ricardo Melendez - April 11th, 2288 - Death by Warrior Bug *'Spc.' Nikolai Dimov - April 11th, 2288 - Death by hypovolemia *'Sgt. 'Collin Brown - April 16th, 2288 - Death by Hopper Bug *'MSgt. '''Jim Worcshire - April 23rd, 2288 - Death by fire *'Cpt. Charles Smith - April 23rd, 2288 - Death by mutiny *'Pvt. '''Dexter Hill - May 11th, 2288 - Death by sacrifice *'Pvt. ''Abigail Vitison - June 23rd, 2288 - Death by article six